Where's Mario?
by Linkio
Summary: Luigi finally gets his own story! When Mario suddenly goes missing, an unexpected brother goes on a journey to find him! CHAPTER 2 IS UP FOR READING
1. A Small Story of Luigi

It was a quiet afternoon.

Luigi was sprinkling water over the smiling flowers that stood by his house. Painted pink and yellow, the sprouted buds seemed to enjoy the water, although they did nothing, but Luigi knew they appreciated his generocity. After he was done in the little flower patch, he walked into the house and headed for the kitchen. He took the plate he had set out already: a mushroom crumble with a little bit of samroom seasoning for extra flavor. After he filled a glass with some iced water, he walked to the front porch, hoping for his brother to return soon.

Mario had left for an important meeting at Peach's castle, something about a festival or something. Mario had skipped off to the castle, leaving the now dissapointed Luigi behind to make his dinner. It was the usual thing that happened, not really a shock or anything. The green capped stached man watched the birds as he ate some of his crumble. He could really taste the samroom.

After he was done, he put his dish in the sink, wondering how to pass the time and what to cook for Mario. He decided a nap was best, as he had a headache that just wouldn't stop bugging him. He headed upstairs and layed his weary head on his mint-colored pillow. He went off to dreamland, and often saw Kirby there sometimes. They had wonderful adventures, filled with gum drops and cotton candy and fans that actually appreciated his work. Yep, quite a wonderful dream.

~ Please a review would be nice. I know this was extremely short but I want to see what I can improve on. Thanks. :P ~

~Linkio


	2. A Rude Awakening

Just as Luigi was sleeping, there was an unknown disturbance near his and his brother's household. It was a messenger, one of the worried variety. The exchanger of information was on a mission: a mission to deliver news of a horrible accident, or was it truly a accident? Well whatever the case may be, he was not going to let anything get in his way, as he had been sent by highest in the land, Princess Peach.

The princess was a usually laid back princess: she had let the people of her kingdom roam as they pleased (this was what was known as "the princess is going to do whatever we want" time of the year, which was right before the Star Festival). But for some reason, she had been a bit frustrated lately. The school's had increased homework for the children, shops had increased prices, and the land's crops had began to decrease. Who wouldn't be a little discouraged at this famine?

The messenger rushed past the people walking by, as they were crowding the streets in Toad Town. His destination was a small house on the outskirts of town. The household was surrounded by trees, and other varities of lush vegetation. Small vines decorated these trees, making the small part of the land stand out. Between the trees was a small walkway, which constantly had to be trimmed so the limbs of the plant outside of it didn't connect.

The messenger had gotten closer, passing the town gate which was guarded by two Toads: one was sleeping in a chair, feet placed on a small stump, and the other was watching for passerbys. The messenger let a simple wave go as he passed him by, still determined to make it to the house in the woods.

He finally made it, a bit relieved as he knew that this house was hard to find if one did not know where it was exactly or if they did not have a map. As everyone knew, the Mario brothers had enjoyed their privacy, trying to keep as much of it as they could. But, if need be, they were open books to help the kingdom solve whatever peril was in.

The small bringer of news approached the cozy house, knowing who he was supposed to contact with. He knocked on the door, a little doubtful that no one would answer. As a couple seconds passed by, he knocked again, starting to wonder if the person he needed was even there. He knew that only the two brothers resided there, and to his attention he noticed that a small patch of flowers nearby had just been watered, as they smiled (yes, in the Mushroom Kingdom, flowers have the ability to smile, and do many other things).

Soon, he began to yell, pleaing for his receipitant to reply.

And so he was answered, as a moustached hero opened the door, standing before him.


End file.
